The fall of Aeris
by Alfie Langan Cillin Mcginty
Summary: Introduction; Aeris is the small moon of planet Reach, made mostly of rocky grasslands and deserts. The covenant plan an attack on the moon before taking the planet Reach, for support. A small troop of Spartans have been sent from a base on Aeris to answer a distress beacon coming from a neighboring Outpost.


The Fall of Aeris.

A Halo fan-fiction.

By Cillin Mcginty &amp; Alfie Langan.

Introduction;  
Aeris is the small moon of planet Reach, made mostly of rocky grasslands and deserts.  
The covenant plan an attack on the moon before taking the planet Reach, for support.  
A small troop of Spartans have been sent from a base on Aeris to answer a distress beacon coming from a  
neighboring base, there is a shortage of UNSC Marines on Aeris, and such things as a distress beacon will draw much  
attention, thus the reason Spartans have been sent, instead of a troop of Marines, The Spartans themselves were calm  
and relaxed, as they had not seen very much in the past few years.

Spartans:  
Service tag:FAWX Real name:Nicole O'Conor.  
Service tag:J0CK Real name:Micheal Johnson.  
Service tag:0ZZM Real name:Isaac Newel.  
Service tag:19A0 Real name: Jack Oliver.  
Service tag:OG3R Real name: Kevin Arc.  
Service tag:W0LF Real name: Emmet Lee.  
Service tag:4L4N Real Name: Alan Erwin.  
Service tag:H4RD Real name:Markus Elson.

CHAPTER I  
The Distress Beacon

Four Spartans were flying in a FALCON to a UNSC Outpost near the primary Base on Aeris,  
The driver (19A0) Calmly checked his radar.. Nothing. as usual, he turned on the Radio and spoke into the  
Microphone, talking to his companions. "We're nearly there, Nothing on the radar, as you guessed." The Pilot said.  
"I can see the base from here, Jack" Replied Isaac. (0ZZM) "I'm about to check the radar again, guess what...  
Nothing! what a surprise." Said Jack with sarcasm.  
Nicole (FAWX) rolled her eyes, although it was impossible to tell as her helmet was on.  
"Why are you wearing your helmet Nicole?" Asked Micheal. (J0CK)  
"We're on duty, we shouldn't remove our helmets unless necessary." Nicole replied.  
The Pilot suddenly interrupted what Micheal would say next "Hold it, I've got something on the Radar, not UNSC.. what  
is th-" Jack was cut off, as suddenly Plasma blasts and Needler shards flew past the FALCON. "Hostiles!"  
Yelled the Pilot, "No shit!" yelled a marine, seconds before a Needle rifle shard shot through his head, and got stuck in  
his helmet, he fell from the moving FALCON and hit the ground. "Snipers!" Yelled Nicole.  
Suddenly a blast of plasma hit the FALCON and it began to plummet to the ground, "Don't worry, I-" The pilot suddenly  
fell Silent, the Falcon continued to fall, the Spartans threw themselves from the aircraft, and it crashed into the  
ground.

Micheal woke up to Nicole shaking him "C'mon Spartan, get up!"  
she said. Micheal growned and stood up with Nicole's help "I'm alright, where's everyone else?"  
He asked.  
"I'm over here!" Yelled Isaac as he approached. "I landed in a pond, were it any deeper I would've drowned with this  
armor."  
"You can walk, There's smoke over there, that must be the Falcon, C'mon."  
The three spartans approached the Wreck of their transport.  
"Jack!, Jack!" Yelled Isaac. "Shut up!" Said Nicole, hitting him over the head. " What if they're still around here?  
"Alright, I get it" Replied Isaac as the walked to the fallen FALCON, the searched the fallen marines, Nicole kicked one.  
"This one's dead." She said."So are these two.." Said Isaac.  
"Spartans, get over here." the other two approached the Cockpit, inside was the corpse of Jack, a Needle rifle shard  
sticking out of a hole in his visor, blood leaking from his helmet.  
"Damn it.." Said Nicole. Isaac punched the cockpit windshield, cracking it. "I'll find the son of an alien bitch who killed  
him!"  
"Soon, lets get to the outpost, there could still be survivors, our comrades are based there." Said Micheal.

CHAPTER II  
The outpost.

The Three Spartans approached the outpost quickly, sprinting, keeping an eye out for Hostiles.  
"Spartans look, a Grunt." Said Isaac, "Its the Covenant.." Nicole Replied.  
The Spartans entered the outpost, each Spartan carried an assault rifle, the basic loadout for a spartan, all but Nicole  
who carried a DMR. they walked through the outpost halls approaching the Mess Hall. suddenly gun fire was heard  
and a Covenant Elite squad Fled from a room, One by one the dropped after being shot, one managed to get further  
and Ran towards Isaac, whose gun jammed before he could fire, the other two Spartans shot down the elite, only a  
few feet away from Isaac. "Thanks." Said Isaac. "Quiet" said Nicole "Spartan reinforcements! We're approaching the  
mess hall, hold your fire!" she yelled.  
After a moment the three Spartans entered the Mess hall to find a group of survivors. Four Spartans and five marines.  
Micheal walked towards Alan (4L4N) "We received your distress beacon, I think you should've acted a bit faster, and a  
little more. a distress beacon would call a police officer, on Reach."  
He said. "It was all we had, they jammed our communications, destroyed our hangar, and took the armory by force."  
Alan replied. "I see, well this was all we could spare for a distress call, I'm Micheal, this is Nicole and Isaac, We had  
another.. He's dead" Said Micheal. "Our marines are all dead too." Said Nicole.  
The marines muttered something about not being as 'Important'  
as Alan introduced his team. "this is Markus (H4RD)" Markus nodded as a greeting to the others. "Emmet(W0LF),  
Kevin(OG3R), and I'm Alan." Whilst everyone was discussing what their next move was whether to escape or warn  
Reach, a marine began to yell "Hostiles, on the radar! The radar is going mad I-" Suddenly an Elite wielding an  
Energy sword appeared out of nowhere, and decapitated the Marine. Everyone opened fire on the Elite and the  
Grunts and Jackals which charged into the room. Things the soldiers said could not be understood, due to the noise of  
gun fire, the Spartans could read the hand signals of Alan who motioned for them to run down the hall and to an  
elevator, the blast door opened and they began to fall back, all the Marines had been gunned or struck down by an  
elite gladiator. Suddenly Emmet fell to the ground after being shot in the ankle, Micheal turned to rescue him, but  
Emmet shot the control panel, causing the door to shut and lock. "No!" Yelled Micheal as he banged on the door to  
open, he could here the elites killing Emmet on the other side.. The Surviving Spartans got to the large elevator and  
Left the first floor.

CHAPTER III  
The Game Plan.

The Spartans were still in the elevator, hatching a plan, they had decided warning Reach was most important. "I  
think, if we can contact the Primary Base, they can alert Reach." Said Alan.  
"I thought you said the Comunications were jammed?" Replied Isaac, "They are, but I believe we have other  
Channels, that remain untempered with." Suddenly the elevator stopped, an Elite was at the top floor, and cutting at  
the elevator controls. Isaac opened the top door, and looked up, "Get out! climb up go-go-go!" The spartans quickly  
climbed up and jumped to the nearest door, Markus prying it open.  
The elevator suddenly plummited to the bottom floor, Isaac was late jumping, and threw himself off, he reached for  
Micheal's hand, but unfortunately missed, and fell to his death. "Isaac, No!" Yelled Micheal, as Isaac's cry was heard,  
echoing as he fell. Moments later Markus Finally forced the door open and the remaining Five Spartans rushed down  
the hall. They ran to a room, which was full of Brutes. They entered the room, guns blazing, Killing the brutes and  
continuing to the stairway. "They've destroyed the elevator controls! we need to take the long way!" yelled Alan.  
as the Spartans approached the stairs, a Jackal carrying a Needle rifle, Stood at the end of a hall, aimed for Alan, at  
this moment the world seemed to have frozen around Kevin, within a heart beat, he threw himself before Alan as the  
Jackal shot, and took the Shard, killing him. Alan screamed and opened fire, shooting at the jackal. it took Micheal And Nicole a moment to pull him away. the  
Jackal escaped. Very Alive.

CHAPTER IV  
The Tower.

The Spartans had rushed up the stairs, and had neared another hall, they had fought a squad of Grunts, and their  
Brute leader, which the killed easily. They ran down the hall when they came to a door, "Its locked.. The passwords  
aren't working!" Said Alan, "They must've fried the center controls." Replied Nicole.  
Noise could be heard, The enemy was approaching. "We've got company!" Said Markus "I think I can hot-wire the  
door to open, just hold them off!" Said Alan. the Spartans opened fire on the attacking Covenant enemies.  
An elite rushed up the hall towards them "Reloading!" yelled Nicole as the Elite charged, Markus gunned down the  
elite, "Its Open!" Yelled Alan as the blast doors opened. Markus knew his Comrades weren't getting much further  
without a distraction for their persuers, He pushed the other two in. "Go on, I'll hold them off. You need to warn  
Reach. Just remember I died a hero!"markus yelled as he shut the door again, foolishly. "No! okay this has gone to  
hell real fast! we need to get to the Communications tower NOW." Alan said, As he started to run, followed by Nicole  
and Micheal.  
"Okay, you slimy blue blood alien bastards! taste this!" yelled Markus, but to his surprise, all he heard was clicking  
from his Mini-gun, caused by the lack of ammo. "Oh.. FU-" Markus was then gunned down, by the attacking aliens.

The three remaining Spartans, rushed to the large Communications tower, at the very top they rushed in, it was  
surprisingly empty. "Alright, now we just contact-" The horrifying scene before him, stopped him in his tracks.  
As they could see from the large window, The Primary Base of Aeris, was in ruins. It was destroyed by a Covinant  
Corvet. "No.. Damn it no!" Alan panicked, falling to his knees. "This is the end, With Aeris in the covenants control..  
Reach will surely be lost.." He said.  
"We haven't lost yet, C'mon there must be something we can do, Re-take control of the communications, Do  
something!" Micheal said. "No, its over, we've lost.." Replied Alan.  
"Did the chief give up?! did the chief surrender?! we can pull this back! we can save Reach!" The optimistic Spartan  
Micheal replied.  
Alan looked up "Wait, You're right! We can reset the Communications, and-" he was cut off by an Elite Zealot, who  
charged and impaled him with an energy sword.  
"NO!" cried Micheal, as the Zealot punched Nicole, with Alan still on the sword. Alan took a grenade from his belt  
and began to beat the elite's head with it, Micheal tried to get a shot on the elite, but they were moving to quickly.  
The elite threw Alan off his sword and looked to Nicole, unconscious.  
Just then Alan grabbed the elite, catching him of guard and tried to throw him at the window, The elite was  
staggered but Alan wasn't nearly strong enough, and the elite picked him up and hurled him out the window,  
shattering it and sending Alan out the window, Nicole woke up and shot at the elite, it walked towards her, and  
Micheal took the chance to try and help Alan up, who was hanging by one hand, as Alan was nearly up, the Elite  
charged at Micheal, he jumped out of the way and tripped the elite, sending him out the window,  
the elite grabbed Alan's leg and pulled him down, Micheal grabbed Alan's Arm, and with all his force he tried to lift  
him up "You have to let me go." Said Alan "We've lost, save yourselves, theres a Falcon in the hangar, which wasn't  
destroyed, take it!" Micheal refused to drop him and tried to lift him "You're coming with us!"  
He argued. "Don't let the others' sacrifices be in vain!" Said Alan. Micheal fell silent, closed his eyes, and let him fall.

CHAPTER V  
Hangar Finale.

The Pair of last surviving Spartans ran to the hangar after a few fights along the way "here we are.." Said Micheal.  
"So, just you and me now.." Replied Nicole. They searched and searched, but no FALCON was found. "Where is it?! he

said it'd be here!" yelled Micheal. "Is that.. it?" Nicole pointed to a ruined falcon, dead marines scattered everywhere.  
"They must've tried to escape.. well, We're fucked." She said. "Well, I guess that means this is the end. It's been an  
honor fighting along side you, captain." Said Micheal. "At ease Soldier." Nicole replied. The two gazed out the hangar,  
looking at the beautiful Aeris Landscape. They could hear the enemies coming, banging at the blast-door. "Lock and  
load soldier, tonight, we dine in Hell." Said Nicole.  
Suddenly the door was broken open, all kinds of ugly alien beasts broke out, as if a gate to oblivion had been opened.  
The battle went on for hours, until All but Zealots were attacking, Nicole dropped with a cry, she was shot in the thigh  
and was bleeding out, Micheal grabbed her and she threw her arm over his shoulder, the fought arm and arm, Just  
then another Zealot charged towards Micheal, The elite tried to stab Micheal, but Nicole threw him to safety and was  
impaled in his place. she grabbed the elite's arm, pulled herself closer and Punched him away causing it to stagger,  
Nicole pulled the energy sword out of her and decapitated the elite, she then fell to the ground. Dead.

Micheal was fighting, his shields were down, he was being shot all over, he finally fell to the ground, lying face down.  
A few Elites approached the dead body, and kicked it over,  
In each hand Micheal held an upgraded Hand-grenade.  
He chuckled as the elites Tried to flee, The grenades exploded. keep in mind this hangar was full of missiles and  
explosives for the aircraft.  
The explosion destroyed the entire hangar, and eventually the whole outpost.

CHAPTER VI  
Outro

The fall of Aeris was not discovered until the fall of planet Reach.  
There are no records of the Spartans dying heroically, as there was no one left to tell the tale.  
The moral of the story is that not all good deeds will be remembered.  
There are heroes everyday, who will not be remembered for what they did, but that they didn't.


End file.
